My Son
by StarlightAfterAStorm
Summary: Companion piece to my multi-chapter story Sakura no Tenshi. Please read that first or you may not understand. Maybe you will But this is just Sakura's thoughts 5 years before traveling to the past and a small scene with her son.


**Okay, I've finally cme back after my long break from Fanfiction. I missed all you guys so I hope you enjoy this oneshot that popped into my head ;).**

**This really came out of nowhere so. . . meh.**

**Oh and for those who are wondering abut my multi-chapter story, Sakura no Tenshi, Chapter seven is currently being typed up so for new fans, I know I haven't updated in a while, but go read it because the next chapter should be out within the week. **

**Also, you should read it anyway because this fic is centered on Sakura's thoughts about her son (my OC) and Sasuke but also is about her thoughts abut her friends. Please read my story first, or you're going t be hit with some major spoilers and there might be some things you don't understand. Those who have read my story, here's a little more background information. Takes place around Satoshi's 5th birthday.**

**Can't say I didn't warn ya! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

I Loved Him.

I don't think it could be said any plainer than that.

I **Loved **him.

Notice I said "Loved".

I gave him my heart and he crushed it. I was nothing more than an incubator for him. He only wanted me to carry his heir. Well, guess what! I love my son. He's the perfect child and the only thing I have left of Sasuke-kun.

No! Stop. Don't think about him. think about my son. Yes, my beautiful baby boy. Even though he's not a baby anymore. I can't believe he's turning five this year along with Suzume-chan. It seems just like yesterday they were in the cradle sleeping together.

This'll be the second year without Naruto. I can't believe it. Last year was bad when Satoshi-kun and Suzume-chan kept asking for him. How could we ell them that he wasn't cming back? It's all that stupid bastard's fault. He told me he loved me! He told me he was coming back. He LIED.

And I fell for it. Stupid me.

It's here. The war. There's no escaping it and so many of us have already been lost. Barely any of the Original Rookie Nine have survived also including Gai's Team, Neji, TenTen and Lee. Poor them. Poor us. What are we going to do? What can we do? Not much. All we can do is fight back and pray.

So many of us gone. Shikamaru and Ino. Their funeral was last week. Oh my god. That last sight of them will stay with me forever. Just like the smiles of all of the people I've lost. Naruto. My parents. Kiba and Akamaru. Choji. Lee. Neji. TenTen. They're all gone. Ther's really only the jounins, Hinata, me, and Shino left. But we don't him around much these days. Almost like he's not even there at all.

If ther was some way to go back. Reverse this horror. Make up for all of the mistakes that I made and somehow change this desolate future into the happy one it should have been. I mean, I know the life of a ninja is hard. I learned that long ago. But never has it sunk this low. People are dying left and right and there's nothing we can do to stop it. Because of that man's selfishness and inability to care for anyone or anything. the world is dying.

Tsunade-sama is working on a new jutsu right now. If it works, I'll be able to fulfill my wish and go back in time to stop all of this from happening.I don't know how long it will take for Tsunade-shishou to create this jutsu or if it will even work at all. It may very well kill me. That's a chance I'm willing to take though.

If it means that I can see everyone's smiling faces again, then it will be worth it.

But what if because of this, Satoshi isn't born?

No. That can't happen. I know that this small bit of future will happen. How i know that, I don't know. Something inside tells me that I will see my son's face looking at me once again if I do take this chance.

But those thoughts and thoughts of Sasuke-kun should be put aside for now in the daily effort to keep the smile on my face for my son. No matter what, I have to be strong for my son. These are issues that will be touched on, for sure, but not now.

* * *

"Mama! Kaa-chan! What are you looking at?"

22 year old Sakura Haruno turned her head to look at her 4 year old son.

"Nothing sweetheart. Just thinking and watching the cherry blossoms fly by. Come here my darling." she stretched her arms and tiny Satoshi tumbled into them. He buried his face in her shoulder for a moment and then looked up with wide green eyes to his mother.

"Kaa-san? Are you sad?"

Sakura was taken back by the question. "Why would you ask that? I'm fine as long as you are right here beside me."

Satoshi looked pleadingly at his mother for a second and then hung his head, putting it back on his mother's shoulder. "Don't you always tell me it's okay to cry? But you won't let yourself cry. It's okay. i won't watch."

Sakura's eyes softened and she leaned her head against her son's. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you so much." she whispered, and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

_So alike and yet so different. But I love them both so much._

**And there you have it. The first thing I've written in months for my story. Meh. This came into my head randomly and I couldn't stop typing so tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 7 of sakura no Tenshi should be out within the week. Saturday night at the latest. **

**Review for a virtual Pocky!**


End file.
